


Sweet Disposition

by SourWolfie (pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Derek, Class System, Dereks POV, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Peter is a dick, Post Hale Fire, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Temporary Character Death, smut with plot, sterek songs, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieprincess_andthe_fallenangel/pseuds/SourWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you dressed as red riding hood for a date with a werewolf,” Derek laughed.</p><p>“What? I’m not dressed as… oh my god, I’m dressed as red riding hood,” Stiles cried, after a glance down at his red hoodie, and Derek laughed. “Does that make you the ‘Big Bad Wolf’?” Stiles teased and Derek elongated his fangs slightly, showing them in a wide grin</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where society says Derek and Stiles can't be together and they shout a big 'fuck you' into it's face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of info about this AU before you get started reading. In this AU werewolves are known. Everything else about werewolves is pretty much canon knowledge except I also added in a class system. Basically, it goes: Upper class, Lower class, Humans. Upper class are all descended from one of the first born werewolves and they're born with triskele birthmarks on their wrists; they're basically treated like royalty. Lower class are bitten wolves or descended from bitten wolves with no (or very diluted) link to the first werewolves. Another thing, the Hale fire did happen in this AU but it didn't happen as it did in canon. Maybe Kate was involved, maybe she wasn't… you can decide that for yourselves because Kate is not going to be mentioned. I decided that in this AU it would have been near impossible for her to be able to get to Derek, so she was never able to use him as a way to get at his family.  
> This is based on Sweet Disposition by the temper trap and I'm posting it for #SterekSongs day of Sterek week

Derek hated being upper class, he always did and he probably always would. When he was a child he hated it because of its absurdity: he couldn't leave the house without a bodyguard, could rarely be in the same room with humans, _definitely_ couldn't interact with them, they weren't even allowed to look him in the eye. It was ridiculous. Derek didn't know where the rules came from, but he had always hated them. And so had his Mum. She taught them to her children because it was just the way that the world worked… but she also taught them ways to sneak out, to disguise their identities with hats, scarfs, glasses and cheap clothes, always making sure to have enough heavy-duty concealer to cover the dark triskele birthmarks on their wrists that distinguished them as from a higher class.

Talia Hale would love to take her children to cafés, cinemas, random days in the park… anything really. But that was before she was murdered. Before they _all_ were murdered. Peter and Derek were the only ones who had escaped the fire set by the hunters and Derek hadn't stepped outside without his bodyguard since.

But today was different. Today it would have been his Mum's 50th birthday. Over the previous five years, since the fire had destroyed his family, Derek had ignored what used to be his Mum's birthday tradition. But today it felt… different. Derek finally felt like he could face it again. Derek took a deep breath and dug out his old clothes from his wardrobe. He randomly picked up a pair of ratty jeans, a plain grey top and a dark blue canvas jacket. They were clothes that Derek hadn't looked at in a _long_ time and he was suddenly thankful that he didn't go crazy in his workouts over the years and so he didn't bulk up too much. They _just barely_ fit but the clothes were cheap and drew a lot less attention to him then his normal tight-fitted Henley's and leather jackets brought.

Derek dug around some more in the cardboard box at the bottom of his wardrobe and he was able to find a black wool hat with a thick, grey, striped scarf, suddenly thankful that it was winter and he wouldn't look out of place hiding beneath warm layers. Derek searched some more but eventually gave up when he couldn't find a bottle of his Mum's old concealer.

He tugged at his sleeves and was happy to find that they were long enough to hide the birthmark, anyway. Taking a deep breath, Derek opened his front door and walked out. It used to be a lot harder to sneak away to spend the day outside by himself when he was still a teenager and living in the large family home. But now that Derek lived by himself in an apartment, it was so much easier. Derek attempted to cover as much of his face as possible as he walk in the ice-cold wind. No-one gave him so much as a second glance.

Derek walked for twenty minutes until he got to his Mother's favourite café. He would have preferred to have driven there but his Camaro was the car equivalent of a big flashing sign shouting "I'm upper class" at anyone he drove past. And so he walked and was relieved when he finally got to the café and was greeted with the smell of warmth and coffee beans as he opened the door.

He was expecting to feel sad, he hadn't stepped foot inside this place since his Mum had died, after all. But instead he was flooded with happy memories. Derek smiled to himself as he approached the counter and ordered a black coffee and a slice of their "cake of the day". The cashier handed him over a large slab of carrot cake and Derek was careful to not let his birthmark show as he accepted it and paid.

Derek took a seat at the back of the café and started to people watch. Normally at this point, himself, Laura and their Mum would be chatting happily and making up stories for the humans surrounding them. Derek felt the ache in his chest at the memory and took a sip of his coffee to dislodge the lump in his throat.

It was that moment that a boy walked by. He was carrying a heavy-looking, unzipped bag slung over his shoulder. The boy stumbled over a chair in his way and tripped. Derek's hand shot out automatically and caught the boy before he face-planted on the tiled floor. The bag fell from the boy's shoulder and books and papers spewed out and onto the floor.

" _Shit_ ," the boy cursed as he blushed a deep red. Derek let out a low laugh and the boy looked up at his face. "Thanks for, erm, catching me," the boy said quietly, embarrassed and Derek smiled at him. He released his hold on the boy's arm and dropped down to the floor to help pick up all the papers that had fallen from the bag.

"It's no problem," Derek said with a smile. The boy was looking at Derek with wide eyes and a small smile, a subtle tinge of arousal sounding him. Derek looked the boy over for a moment. He was cute. He had big, bright eyes and soft-looking lips. A soft dotting of freckles and moles covered his pale skin and the boy looked like he was covered in lean muscle. He was… adorable. Derek dropped his eyes back to the floor as he picked up the last of the paper. He stood up and waited for the boy, who had been collecting the books and pens, to stand up too before handing him the sheets. The boy smiled brightly and reached out to take them. But then he froze and his eyes went wide. The boy's heartbeat picked up and Derek frowned as he followed the boy's gaze to where it was staring at Derek's wrist.

"Please don't," Derek pleaded quietly as the boy began to avert his gaze and take a step away from Derek. He froze again and Derek could see his uncertainty before he slowly lifted his eyes and met Derek's.

Derek let out a small breath and pushed the papers into the boy's hands. The fact that he was even willing to look at Derek, despite it being against the code for a human to look an upper class werewolf in the eyes, made Derek relax. He would give anything to not be exposed… _especially_ today. Maybe the boy was able to see that in Derek's expression because he just gave a small nod and accepted the papers.

"Thank you," Derek breathed. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I'm Derek," he offered and the boy nodded minutely.

"Stiles," he said and Derek smiled, looking over at the steadily filling café and back at his table. He made a quick decision.

"You can sit with me, if you'd like," he said almost shyly. Stiles nodded almost immediately before freezing and biting at his bottom lip. Derek waited until Stiles sat down before relaxing a little bit. "What do you want to drink?" He asked as he hovered at the table and Stiles looked up at him in shock. The boy only looked at his face for a millisecond before averting his gaze to Derek's shoulders, obviously still not used to the idea that he wasn't being forced to avoid eye contact and any form of communication.

"You don't have to. I can…"

"I want to," Derek interrupted before the boy stood up. "As a thank you." Stiles looked down at the table briefly and nodded to himself.

"A hot chocolate?" Stiles said, but it sounded more like a question. Derek smiled anyway and walked away to the counter to order Stiles' drink. While he was there he made an impulse decision to get Stiles a slice of carrot cake too. This café did make the softest cakes, after all. When he placed the plate and cup down onto the table, Stiles stared back up at him with his large doe-like eyes.

Derek sat down and averted his gaze, hoping that Stiles would stop staring like that. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_ , he thought to himself. Derek shook his head and picked up his fork, taking a large bite of the cake in front of him. Stiles cleared his throat and when Derek raised his head to look at him, Stiles averted his eyes and blushed.

"What is it?" Derek asked eventually and Stiles shrugged.

"It's just… why are you hiding?" Stiles whispered, knowing that Derek would be able to hear him just fine but the humans, who had just sat down at the table next to them, wouldn't. Derek sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He should have known this question was coming. But what would he say? To anyone outside of the higher class, it seemed like a privilege. _And it was_ ,Derek supposed, _parts of it were, at least. But it was lonely and confining too._ Derek would happily give up the perks of being higher class if it meant he could have his freedom. It wasn't as bad when he was younger, he had an entire family who he could see whenever he wanted and who treated him like a real human being and not someone who should be put up on a pedestal and worshiped.

But since the fire… now all he had was Peter and Derek was lonely. He didn't tell Stiles that though, instead he shrugged.

"It's easier this way. The world's so much more boring when every human in the room falls silent the second you enter it, too scared of saying something that might annoy you." Stiles paused before slowly nodding his understanding. The boy took a bite of his cake then and moaned quietly to himself, but it was load enough for Derek to hear. Derek smirked over his mug of coffee and Stiles blushed before hiding his face inside his text book. Derek's eyes glanced to the front cover and he couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped him.

"That's upside down," Derek said and Stiles wordlessly flipped the book the right way up, still staring intently at the page and Derek continued to laugh quietly. He could smell that Stiles was attracted to him and his eyes skirted briefly over Stiles' body. He looked young, but his Human Biochemistry text book definitely looked degree-level and so Derek knew he was smart. And he was _most definitely_ attractive. "Are you a college student?" Derek asked and Stiles' eye shot up to meet his.

"Erm, yeah. I'm doing a duel honours in Criminology and Human Biology," Stiles said shyly. "It's a bit of a weird combination, I probably should have done Forensics instead. But Human Biology seemed more interesting. Forensics was just too hyped-up, you know. I thought I'd be disappointed if it didn't turn out to be like CSI… which it obviously wouldn't. I know that, I mean, my Dad is the Sheriff and I know how hyped-up _his_ job is on the TV so I had an idea it would be the same for Forensics," Stiles rambled and Derek smiled at him. "Plus, it doesn't actually matter which degree I have as long as I get a degree because I want to work in the CIA and they don't specify on which undergrad you need… And I just really bored you, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this," Stiles continued and Derek laughed as he heard the blip in Stiles' heartbeat at the lie.

Stiles looked like he realised his mistake and was opening his mouth to defend himself. But then he abruptly smacked his lips closed and buried his head in his hands, groaning in embarrassment. Derek stared for a moment as he tried to take in all the information. It was odd to have someone outside of his family talk to him so openly. Derek realised he liked it and so he smiled and questioned Stiles further.

"What's Criminology?" He asked although he had a pretty good idea from the name.

Stiles slowly lifted his head and stared at Derek strangely, as if he had been expecting Derek to give up on Stiles completely.

"It's the study of crime and criminals," Stiles said slowly.

"I suppose you like that stuff because of your Dad?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. "It's nice, sharing something like that with your Dad." Derek paused; Stiles had already shared with him and so it only seemed right to share something back he decided as he made a conscious effort to talk about his family, something he hadn't done in a very long time because it just _hurt_ too much. "My Mum was a lawyer, she kept trying to get me interested in law too but it never stuck."

"What was she like?" Stiles asked quietly and Derek's eyes focussed back in on Stiles' face from where he'd been dreaming off into space. "It's just… I lost my Mum too. And, after a while, I got sick of all the 'I'm sorry for your loss' crap. Just once I wanted someone to say something different… so, what was she like?"

"She was… strong. Not just because she was our Alpha… but because she just always knew how to keep going, no matter what life through at her. She was kind too, she liked to help people but no one ever really gave her the chance to do it because they were too scared of the repercussions of talking to a upper class Alpha… and so she found a way to hide being upper class to sneak away and help in secret." Derek stared off into space again, remembering the many times his Mum had taken him and Laura to volunteer for charity events or to just distribute food and blankets to the homeless. "Not many people knew that side of her though." Derek thought about his Mum as he took a few more bites of his cake, finishing it off. It felt good to talk about her with someone who didn't already think of her as ' _that bitch lawyer_ '. "What about you? What was your Mum like?"

"I don't remember her too well, I was pretty young when she died… but my Dad always says that she was like a hurricane; a force to be reckoned with. She apparently used to read to me every night since I was a baby and so I was always on a higher reading grade than the other kids. And I remember her having this big argument with the head of my first school about how I was being forced to read books too young for my ability." Stiles laughed to himself at the memory and his words faded away. They both sat and sipped their drinks for a little longer until Derek noticed the time on the clock on the café wall. He had plans to meet Peter soon and he knew he shouldn't be late. Peter had practically forbidden him from sneaking out once he became Alpha and if Derek was late then he'd have to explain why.

Derek sighed to himself and looked from the clock to Stiles' face.

"Can I have your number?" Derek asked after he finished his drink, ready to leave. A light splatter of pink spread across Stiles' cheeks as he nodded and dug out his phone. Stiles rattled off his number and Derek smiled as he got up to leave. "I liked talking to you," he admitted before walking away, leaving a shocked Stiles at the table.

[] [] []

Derek had stared at Stiles' number on his phone for a good half an hour before he'd managed to write out a text. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he'd never felt like this before. He'd never met someone who he was instantly attracted to before, not just physically, but emotionally. Sure, he had been on a lot of dates before… but they were all with stuck up, self-righteous upper class werewolves who Derek would never have even thought about talking to if Peter hadn't insisted. Peter had made it clear to him that he wasn't allowed to date anyone below their own class and it was hard to find upper class werewolves who didn't despise humans and encourage the fear they smelt whenever they walk into a room. Derek felt bad about disobeying his Uncle's orders; it wasn't like Peter was the best person in the world, but he was good to Derek and he was the only family he had left.

But Derek forgot all about his guilt after he snuck out of his apartment, two days later, and saw Stiles grinning up at him as they met outside of the café.

"Hey," Stiles said shyly. He was wearing black jeans and a worn-looking red hoodie with what seemed to be a grey and blue plaid shirt poking out from underneath.

"Hey," Derek responded, instantly reaching out and taking Stiles' hand in his own. He indulged in listening to his date's quickening heartbeat and smirked. Derek lead Stiles to where he'd parked his car and drove him to the preserve, it had been the only place he could think of where they could go without Derek being recognised. So instead of a nice meal in a posh restaurant, Derek had spent the day cooking so they could have a picnic in the woods. The sun was low in the sky when they got there, but Derek knew that they had about another hour or two before it would start to set.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stiles asked nervously as they climbed out of the Camaro. Humans weren't allowed in the preserve… it wasn't against the law, but it was just another of those pointless rules that separated the upper class from the humans.

"You'll be fine, no one will find out you're here," Derek promised, but he paused to let Stiles make up his own mind. After a few seconds Stiles nodded and Derek grabbed some blankets and the basket of food that he'd made from the boot of his car before leading Stiles' into the woods. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea and Derek expected to smell anxiety or fear coming off of Stiles, but he didn't. The boy's heartbeat remained steady as they strolled towards Derek's favourite area of the preserve.

It was a small opening in the trees; a slow-moving river drifted through one side of the opening and Derek had always found it to be a peaceful area, so returned there whenever he felt overwhelmed. He didn't know what made him want to share his favourite spot with Stiles, but he just really like not having to hide anything from him. He didn't want to hide anymore. He was tired of it.

Derek laid the blankets down near the water and they sat down, opening the basket of food and setting it between them.

"It's beautiful here," Stiles admitted and Derek nodded. It was even better when it was dark and the moonlight would reflect off the water and the colourful rocks beneath the surface, making it glow hues of green, purple and blue.

"It's always been one of my favourite places in the preserve," Derek admitted and Stiles smiled softly down at his food. Stiles' cell phone began to blast a Taylor Swift song through the silence, making them both startle. Stiles grabbed the phone with a sigh and an apologetic smile before answering it.

"Hey, Dad." Derek concentrated on tuning down his hearing so he wasn't eavesdropping on Stiles' call. "No, I'm out with friends, remember? ... Yes, of course it's Scott, who else would it be? … Okay, I'll see you later. Don't order takeaway, there's food in the fridge!" Stiles said into the other line and then hung up. "Sorry, that was my Dad."

"No takeout? That's harsh"

"We're on a health kick," Stiles said with a shrug before shoving a big slab of beef into his mouth. Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles swallowed before answering. "Well, _he_ is. I'm pretending to be while sneaking junk food into my room… I'm eighteen, it's not like _I_ have to watch my sodium intake," Stiles protested and Derek laughed quietly to himself. "You know, you're really good at that."

"At what?"

"Talking with your eyebrows," Stiles laughed and Derek raised his eyebrows in response, kind of hating himself for proving Stiles right as the younger boy laughed louder.

"Okay… what are my eyebrows saying now?"

"That I'm an idiot," Stiles stated with a grin still plaster on his face. Derek pursed his lips and nodded.

"Accurate."

"They're also saying…" Stiles started, his heartbeat racing a little faster as he took a chance. "That you want to kiss me." Derek thought that Stiles had phrased that a little like a question, but he admired him for being so bold. And yeah, he did want to kiss Stiles… his lips were plump and pink and perfect and he just wanted to lean in and taste them.

So he did.

Stiles gasped in shock as Derek's lips gently brushed against his. It was delicate, lasting only a few seconds before Derek pulled his lips away. He stayed close though, letting Stiles come down from his surprise.

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked," Stiles whispered and Derek was grinning as he leaned in again. This one was deeper, a little more insistent. He pushed Stiles' lips open with his own as they made out on the blanket in the woods. Stiles scooted closer and closer, his hands roaming on Derek's thighs and waist while Derek just held on to the back of Stiles' head and angled them so that the kiss could get dirtier. Stiles groaned and accidently put his knee into a plate of food as he tried to push himself as near to Derek as he could get.

Stiles pulled away and made a face as he stared down at his knee and Derek just laughed. He grabbed some napkins and handed them to Stiles before he started picking at his own food again.

After they had finished their dinner, Stiles reached greedily for the tub of cookies in the basket. He took a bite and moaned at the chocolatey goodness.

"Oh my _God_ ," Stiles said around his second bite, making Derek blush ever so slightly. "Where did you buy these? They're _awesome_!"

"I made them," Derek replied quietly and resisted the urge to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck as Stiles stared at him, slack-jawed.

"I think that's more adorable then I can cope with," Stiles said with a pout and wide doe eyes. Derek just took the opportunity to steal Stiles' cookie and shove the rest of it in his mouth. " _Hey_!" Stiles complained. He narrowed his eyes and took another cookie from the tub as Derek began to grin innocently at him.

"Can I just say…?" Derek said a little while later, after they had polished off the last of the cookies. Derek was leaning back on his elbows on the blanket and Stiles was lying down completely as they watched the setting sky behind the trees. "I can't believe you dressed as red riding hood for a date with a werewolf," Derek laughed.

"What? I'm not dressed as… _oh my god_ , I'm dressed as red riding hood," Stiles cried, after a glance down at his red hoodie, and Derek laughed. "Does that make you the ' _Big Bad Wolf_ '?" Stiles teased and Derek elongated his fangs slightly, showing them in a wide grin. "Oh what big teeth you have," Stiles joked and Derek leant in a little closer.

"The better to eat you with," he whispered. Stiles' heart fluttered in his chest and the sharp scent of lust began to seep out of Stiles' skin. Derek couldn't resist staring down at Stiles' lips as the younger boy swallowed and stared right back. Derek closed the distance between their mouths, retracting his fangs as he did so. This time there was no food in their way as Derek crawled to lean over Stiles, covering him almost completely with his own body. Stiles' hands roamed and grabbed Derek's ass through his jeans and Derek growled into the kiss.

Derek slid his hands slowly up Stiles' hoodie and shirt grazing Stiles' bare skin softly with the tips of his fingers. Stiles shivered underneath him and Derek decided to grab the clothes that he had hiked up to Stiles' chest, and slide them off of Stiles, who sat up to help him. Stiles stayed sitting up with Derek straddling his upper thighs, and pulled at Derek's jacket. Stiles manged to get the jacket off of Derek's shoulders as Derek kissed and licked at the exposed skin of Stiles' neck. He bit it gently and licked over the slightly reddening mark. Stiles' hands fumbled as Derek moved lower on Stiles' body so he could make proper hickeys that wouldn't be so obviously seen.

"Oh _God_ ," Stiles moaned as Derek sucked a hickey into his collarbone and then went on to mouth delightedly at Stiles' nipple. He rubbed and licked at Stiles' nipples with his rough tongue as he held Stiles' waist with his hands, grinding forward and rubbing his hardening jean-clad dick against Stiles'. Stiles' hands fisted into the back off Derek's shirt as he shivered again and again in pleasure. "Oh fuck, Derek, _please_! Take your god damn shirt off!" Derek laughed against Stiles' wet skin. He sucked one more hickey into his chest before leaning back to pull his shirt off over his head.

He saw the way Stiles was appreciating his abs and smirked. He knew he had good muscle definition but he'd never really cared about it. Working out had just become a hobby of his after the fire… still, he couldn't help but enjoy the way Stiles was staring at his body. Derek kissed Stiles again, slipping his tongue instantly into Stiles' willing mouth. He placed the palm of his hand over Stiles' heart and pushed him back down on to the ground, following him and managing to never once break the contact between their lips. Then Derek's fingers moved down Stiles' stomach to play at the button of the boy's jeans. He fiddle with it for a moment, making sure to put a lot of pressure on Stiles' cock through the material to make the younger boy groan and buck his hips up into Derek's hand, before popping the button and inching down the zip.

Stiles tried to chase his lips as Derek sat up and Derek had to laugh and push Stiles back down so that he could grab the waist of Stiles' jeans and pull them down his legs. Derek tossed the jeans to the side and looked down at the boy. Stiles was leaning back on his elbows, all spread on and wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. Derek could clearly see the outline of Stiles' erect dick pushing against the thin material.

"I think you said something about eating me?" Stiles joked nervously and Derek leaned in close to his ear, softly whispering to him.

"Turn around."

"Wait… _seriously_?" Stiles asked suddenly, his heartrate spiking in excitement. Derek didn't reply, he just lifted his eyebrow and continued to stare at Stiles until the younger boy flipped onto his stomach. Derek ran his hands over Stiles' lower back muscles gently, his fingers grazing the edge of Stiles' briefs. He lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on the dip in Stiles' lower back, watching as Stiles shivered with want beneath him.

He tugged at the briefs in his way until he was sliding them down over Stiles' perfectly round ass, pulling them down Stiles' thighs and past his knees before removing them entirely, leaving Stiles completely naked on the blankets. Derek hovered over him and settled in between Stiles' open legs.

Stiles looked over his shoulder to watch Derek as he began to kneed at Stiles' ass cheeks, spreading them gently. He kept eye contact as he slowly lowered his mouth onto Stiles' hole and he heard the younger man gasp as he licked at his rim. Derek closed his eyes then and pushed his tongue slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

Stiles hummed beneath him, groaned quietly into his fist. Derek attempted to spread Stiles' cheeks a little wider so he could go in deeper. He moved his tongue in and out of Stiles' ass as rapidly as he could, eating him out with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

He made sure Stiles was nice and wet inside before he slowly added in his finger along with his tongue. Stiles gave a short cry as Derek pushed his finger inside and he pushed his ass up, in need of more friction. Derek moved his finger and tongue, rhythmically, in and out of Stiles' hole. After a minute he added in a second finger and Stiles started spewing expletives. He scissored Stiles open on his fingers as he kept licking at his rim. Stiles was absolutely wrecked beneath him and Derek loved it. He loved giving Stiles pleasure, loved hearing his name slip from Stiles' mouth.

Derek's jaw was beginning to ache so he pushed in a third finger and removed his tongue. He sat up and watched as Stiles clenched and unclenched his fists around the blanket they were lying on, breathing heavily, eyes closed and mouth wide open as he panted and tried to not push his ass into Derek's face too much. Derek laughed and kissed Stiles' left ass cheek as he continued to finger him open. He bit down and then licked a sucking kiss over the mark, repeating over and over until there was a nice red mark on Stiles' ass that would soon give way to a bruising hickey.

"Can I fuck you?" Derek asked as he realised that Stiles was opened up enough. Stiles flickered his eyes open and gazed at Derek over his shoulder, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, yes. Fuck yes!" Stiles encouraged and Derek slowly removed his fingers from Stiles hole. He was getting ready to spit on his hand so he could lube his cock up when Stiles moved to face Derek. "Let me," Stiles whispered and then next second Stiles' mouth was on Derek's dick. Derek gasped at the sudden wet heat and groaned loudly into the woods. He looked down and watched Stiles' perfect plump lips wrapped around his dick, sliding up and down his shaft with purpose.

Stiles' eyes were closed and he honestly looked like he was thoroughly enjoying having a dick in his mouth. Derek had thought it was possible for someone to look so beautiful while they had their lips wrapped around a hard dick, but Stiles had achieved that and more. He looked perfect. Derek ran his hand down to cup Stiles' cheek and the boy's eyes flickered open, his lips tightened and Derek realised Stiles was smirking at him. Derek moaned; he wanted nothing more than to fuck into Stiles' mouth. But he kept his hips very still, letting Stiles have full control of how much he wanted to take into his mouth and how fast.

Eventually, Stiles pulled off, he licked at the base of Derek's dick to slick him up and then he sat up and kissed him. Derek kissed him back for a short moment. Then Stiles was laying back down on his stomach, arching his back so his ass called to Derek in invitation. Derek slotted his knees in between Stiles' and lined his dick up with the boy's waiting hole. He slowly pushed inside. He knew his dick was bigger than average and so he made sure that he didn't push too much, too fast.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked once he was fully sheathed inside Stiles.

" _So_ okay," Stiles whispered and Derek laughed at him. He slowly began to pull back out of Stiles before thrusting forwards again; he didn't go too hard though, not wanting to hurt his date. Derek grinned as Stiles' heavy breaths merged into lewd groans of pleasure and he couldn't resist running one of his hands through Stiles' soft hair, holding it tight as he continued to fuck him.

After a few more experimental thrusts, Derek began to set a rhythm; he fucked into Stiles nice and slow but made each inward lunge hard against Stiles' prostate. Stiles was crying out Derek's name and murmuring incoherently after only a minute. He pushed back against Derek's thrusts, letting Derek's dick get just that little bit deeper. Derek was panting heavily as he continued to thrust harder and harder each time.

"Fuck, _Derek_!" Stiles cried out loudly, shouting Derek's name into the empty woods, as he came all over himself and the blanket. Derek slowed down his trusts, thinking about pulling out and finishing off by hand, but Stiles pushed his hips wordlessly back against Derek's dick. "Keep going," Stiles breathed and Derek nodded to himself, snapping his hips forward. He continued to aim for Stiles' prostate, despite the fact Stiles had already shot his load. He went a little bit rougher and faster as he fucked into Stiles' tight hole, urging his orgasm to build. Eventually, he started to feel the tension in his abdomen. He knew he was close and he encouraged his orgasm to sweep over him as he plunged into Stiles one last time.

Derek wasn't as loud as he came as Stiles was; he let out a breathy moan as his mouth fell open and his head lifted up to the sky in ecstasy. He rocked into Stiles a few more times as his dick softened and then he carefully eased it out, watching the tail of come dribble out of Stiles as he did.

Once he was fully out of Stiles, they collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Derek opened his arms in invitation for Stiles, who had managed to keep that perfect arch for Derek to fuck into him even after he came himself, to crawl over and cuddle into him. Stiles snuggled happily into Derek's chest as Derek closed his arms around him.

"That was amazing," Stiles whispered and Derek nodded, a little lost for words. "I, um, I have to admit something." Derek turned to face Stiles, who was looking incredibly shy. He leaned over the couple of inches separating their faces and kissed his cheek. "That was my first time," Stiles blurted out.

" _Really_?" Derek asked, shocked, and Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "You lasted a lot longer than I did for my first time," Derek admitted, blushing when Stiles looked up at him.

"You're just saying that…"

"No, it's true," Derek insisted and Stiles kissed him chastely on the lips before snuggling back into Derek's hold. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Derek would have been gentler if he'd known Stiles was a virgin.

"I don't know," Stiles shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin the mood…" Derek read between Stiles' words; he thought that if he told Derek then he wouldn't want to have sex with him.

"I think you underestimate how sexy you are… I don't think there was anything you could have told me that would have made me _not_ want to fuck you." Stiles blushed up at him then and Derek shrugged with a grin on his face. It was the truth and he wanted Stiles to know it.

[] [] []

Derek found himself really enjoying talking to Stiles. He thought about him a lot and, for the first time in his life, he found someone who he would constantly send random thoughts and pictures to throughout the day. And he enjoyed seeing his phone flash with a text from Stiles doing the exact same thing. It wasn't usually anything sexy, though he had experienced sexting over snapchat for the first time… it wasn't as good as the real thing, just random stuff that they saw throughout their day that reminded them of each other.

Derek had laughed for about five minutes one day when he received a picture from Stiles of a little red riding hood pantomime leaflet with the message: ' **lets face it, it's our thing ;)** ' Derek had bought tickets just for the sake of it, sending back a picture of the confirmation email.

They sent each other song and book recommendations, quoting their favourite parts and gradually putting them into real conversations. They played games of 'how long can we say nothing but quotes for while still making it seem like a real conversation'.

Stiles always won.

When Stiles had told him he was getting a haircut Derek had sent him several different hair styles, each more ridiculous than the last.

From: **Stiles  
** Sent: **6:32pm  
** **Hmm, idk, I think I'll just have a buzzcut again**

To: **Stiles  
** Sent: **6:32pm  
** **No.**

From: **Stiles  
** Sent: **6:32pm  
** **Don't worry, I wouldn't. I know how much you like to grab my hair as you fuck me from behind ;)**

That had led to another heated sexting session. One that they had enjoyed so much that they had replicated it several days later on their next date. All in all, Derek was happy. He was maybe falling in love with his boyfriend a little too quickly, but that didn't have to be a bad thing… Except that it was. Derek and Stiles both knew that what they had could only be temporary. A human and an upper class werewolf… they couldn't be together, not openly. Peter would never allow it and neither would the rest of their society.

Derek was busy brooding over that when he got another text from Stiles.

From: **Stiles  
** Sent: **8:56pm  
** **Scott cancelled on me again to spent time with Allison :(**

Derek stared at his phone for a moment before locking it, lacing up a pair of boots and grabbing his leather jacket. He ran from his loft to Stiles' house in about five minutes, using werewolf speed to get there as soon as possible.

He checked around the house to make sure no one was watching as he climbed the big tree outside Stiles' room. He stood precariously on a branch and tapped on the window. They typing Derek had heard from inside the room paused and for a second the only sound he could hear was Stiles' heartbeat.

"Stiles, open the window," Derek stage-whispered and he heard what sounded like Stiles falling off his chair and then scrambling and then _finally_ the curtains were being drawn open and Stiles unlocked his window, stepping back to let Derek climb inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you company… your Dad's still working nights this week, right?" Derek knew they were the only ones inside the house, but he didn't want the Sheriff coming home and finding Derek in his son's bedroom. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah… you know, you could have just used the door like a normal person…"

"But I'm not normal. Plus, this way is more fun." It was. There was just something about sneaking around that added an extra thrill to their relationship. Derek kissed Stiles then, slowly and purposefully. When he pulled back, Stiles nodded and began removing his shirt.

Derek didn't think he would ever get enough of watching Stiles undress.

[] [] []

From: **Derek  
** Sent: **2:15pm  
** **Hey, come to our spot in the preserve after class. I want to see you x**

Stiles grinned down at his phone. He was probably just a little bit in love with Derek Hale. Or, his secret werewolf boyfriend, as he'd taken to saying whenever he was talking to Scott. SWB for short. He'd wanted to tell Scott everything, but he realised it was probably a bad idea to mention Derek by name in case someone overheard or Scott let the name slip out somewhere he wasn't supposed to.

Stiles stared at the clock, longing for it to hurry up. But the seconds seemed to tick by even slower. Stiles sighed, wishing that Derek had sent the text just half an hour sooner. Stiles' first lecture of the day hadn't started until two and he was in lectures and lab sessions until six; he would have just skipped the day completely if it meant he could get a little extra werewolf-loving.

They'd been dating now for about a month and a half; they didn't get to do much _actual_ dating, though, they couldn't go out because most places in Beacon Hills would recognise one, or both, of them. So they mainly just had a lot of sex and ate a lot of home-cooked food. Derek would sometimes sneak into Stiles' bedroom and other times they would meet at their little spot in the woods. The novelty of the sneaking around had faded away, though, and they both were having to deal with the fact they wanted more than they were allowed.

Stiles watched the clock tick away and waited, trying to pay attention to his Professor but failing. He managed to finish his lab practical early and, at half 5, he was texting Derek to say he'd be there soon.

Stiles hurriedly drove to the preserve and parked his Jeep next to Derek's black Camaro. He smiled as he made his way through the, now well-known, woods and towards the opening. Stiles frowned when he looked around and couldn't see Derek anywhere in sight.

"Derek?" He called out, scanning his eyes through the nearby trees. Stiles knew that Derek had to be around somewhere… and so he sat at the trunk of a tree and waited. He checked his phone and saw that he hadn't had a reply off Derek yet. _Maybe he'd gone for a run in the preserve_ , Stiles wondered, _Derek probably just hadn't checked his phone yet and so he hadn't realised that he was going to be there early._

"Stiles?" Asked a voice after a few minutes. A voice that _definitely_ didn't belong to his boyfriend. Stiles jumped up and stared wide-eyed at the werewolf in front of him, a werewolf that Stiles knew from Derek's photos to be Peter Hale, before remembering the protocol and quickly averting his eyes to stare at the man's shoes instead.

He opened his mouth to ask where Derek was before shutting it abruptly. He was in trouble, _big_ trouble. If Peter chose to kill him, there was no one around to stop him. Stiles' heart started to beat a little faster as fear surpassed his initial shock.

"If you come with me now, nice and quiet, then I won't have to hurt your _boyfriend_ ," Peter sneered the word like it disgusted him and Stiles remembered everything Derek had told him about his Uncle… about how he didn't even let Derek date a lower class werewolf… he probably was _pissed_ that Derek had gone behind his back and dated a human. Stiles realised he didn't have any options but to follow Peter. He could try to run, but the Alpha was much stronger and faster than him. And, if by some miracle, Stiles _did_ manage to get away then Peter would hurt Derek as punishment for Stiles' defiance.

Stiles squared his shoulders and stepped forward and Peter led him back to the Camaro, pushing him into the back seat and driving away.

[] [] []

Derek woke up to a splash of cold water being chucked over his body. He yelped and flinched away, but couldn't go far because he was tied to a thick pole with his shirtless back against the cool metal.

His Uncle was standing over him, holding an empty, dripping bucket and Derek snarled at him. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it would get him into even _more_ trouble… But Derek didn't seem to care right then. Peter had approached him that morning and announced that he'd been following Derek for about a week and had managed to hack into his iCloud, downloading all the texts that had passed between Derek's phone and Stiles'. Derek had tried to reason with his Uncle, but it was fruitless and, in the end, Peter had shifted, attacking Derek and knocking him unconscious.

Derek couldn't believe how spiteful his Uncle was being. He'd known Peter wouldn't be happy… but he never would have thought that Peter would knock him unconscious and kidnap him by tying him to a thick metal pole in an abandoned warehouse, using wolfsbane-infused iron restraints that burned Derek's skin where it touched him.

"Now, now," Peter said as Derek continued to snarl. "That's not how you act when we have guests." Derek's eyes followed Peter's as his Uncle turned to look out towards the archway between rooms. Derek fell completely silent as he saw Stiles standing there, looking petrified. All the colour drained out of Derek's skin.

"Please," he whispered to Peter without once breaking eye contact with Stiles. "Let him go. _Please_."

"You need to be taught a lesson first about disobeying your Alpha," Peter said as he stalked towards Stiles. Stiles retreated away from him until his back hit the cold brick wall. "I don't know what I've done wrong, Stiles. I really don't. I took him in as my beta after the fire and everything. And yet he _still_ doesn't listen." Peter grabbed Stiles by his arm, which Derek noticed already looked red and sore as if Peter had been dragging him around harshly, and pulled him sharply into the middle of the room. They stood not far away from where Derek was tied up and Derek could smell his boyfriend's fear. It made him feel physically sick to his stomach, hurt him more than the wolfsbane handcuffs could.

"Hurt me," Derek pleaded.

"No!" Stiles insisted, but Derek kept on going anyway as he ignored Stiles' protests.

"Kill me, if you have to! Just… just leave Stiles alone. He didn't disobey you, _I_ did. Just let him go," Derek pleaded and Peter paused, looking at Derek as if he was deep in thought. Stiles continued to protest, trying to protect Derek just as much as Derek was trying to protect him. Peter looked between them before meeting Derek's gaze again.

"No," was all he said.

Derek struggled against his binds as he watched claws grow from Peter's hand. He placed them against the skin of Stiles' jugular and Stiles closed his eyes tightly as tears began to fall from them. Derek roared, managing to break free of his restraints just at the same time that Peter's claws pierced Stiles' skin. Derek lunged at his Uncle, pulling him away from Stiles. Peter snarled at him but Derek just through him back. Peter wasn't expecting it and went flying through the air, falling harshly against a pipe which pushed through his chest and punctured his heart. Derek quickly slashed his Uncle's throat, killing him. He felt the power flood through him and wasted no time as he fell to the floor next to Stiles.

Derek pulled the younger boy onto his lap. He covered the neck wound, putting pressure on to try to stop the bleeding; it hadn't gone as deep as Peter had intended, but it was still bleeding badly and Derek knew that Stiles would soon bleed out. Stiles tried to talk, but his words came out gargled as his lungs filled with blood.

"Shh, don't talk. Don't talk, everything will be okay," Derek lied, slowly rocking Stiles' body back and forth in his arms. "It'll be okay." It was too late. Derek knew it was. But he brought Stiles' wrist up to his mouth, regardless, and bit down. Derek had never been religious, but right then he prayed. He prayed that the bite would take, he prayed that he could save Stiles.

Derek interlocked his fingers with Stiles' as he lowered his arm again and he looked into his boyfriend's eyes, murmuring on repeat how everything would be okay as Stiles bled out on the floor. Derek cried as he watched the light drain out of Stiles' eyes, heard his heart stop beating and knew he was dead. Still, he refused to let go of Stiles' hand. He hunched over Stiles' body and cradled it close as he wept.

He thought of when they first met. If Derek had only let Stiles out him as an upper class werewolf, if he hadn't asked him out, if he hadn't been selfish and fallen in love with the boy, then Stiles would still be alive. It was all Derek's fault. Derek had killed the boy he loved.

It was all Derek's fault

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, cradling Stiles' dead body until it went cold in his hands, crying until he was dehydrated and he had no more tears left.

He closed Stiles' eyes as he slowly lowered his body onto the cold cement floor. He wished he had something to cover Stiles with, but the only thing nearby were dusty sheets. Stiles deserved more than that. Derek scooted away until his bare back hit the cold brick wall. He continued to stare at Stiles' lifeless body, wishing more than anything that he had been strong enough, fast enough, to save him. Derek couldn't bring himself to leave, he couldn't bring himself to call the police, and he couldn't even bring himself to look away. He could smell Peter's blood almost as strongly as he could smell Stiles', but he refused to think of his Uncle right then. Refused to let himself grieve Peter's death.

Derek buried his head in his hands and hours passed with him that way. He'd fallen numb and emotionless and the room was completely silent… which was why the weak heartbeat carried through the air much louder than it should have. Derek stayed completely still, holding his breath in an attempt to hear better. The sound repeated after a few seconds and Derek slowly raised his head to look into the room. His eyes focussed on Stiles' body again, just in time to see it shake as it took in an unconscious breath.

Derek's eyes widened in surprise and he rushed over to Stiles. He dropped down at his boyfriend's side and pulled Stiles' head back onto his lap, watching as the gashes on Stiles' neck slowly healed. A bubbled of laughter escaped Derek's lips and his tears started to fall again as Stiles' heartbeat became stronger. It was probably the best sound he had ever heard.

Derek placed his hand on Stiles' cheek, feeling warm skin under his touch. He was grinning like an idiot as looked down at his boyfriend's face. Once Stiles' neck had completely healed, Derek scooped him up in his arms and took him outside of the derelict warehouse. Derek walked to his Camaro and lay Stiles down on the backseat before sliding into the driver's seat and driving towards the only person who knew could help.

Derek may have broken a few traffic laws as he sped to the animal clinic. It was dark and Derek assumed that the vets would be closed, but he didn't know Deaton's home address. Once parked up, Derek leaned over the back of his seat to check on Stiles as he rang the emergency number that was written on the sign in the window of the door. Deaton was the only human that was allowed to interact with upper class werewolves because he was the town's emissary and Derek had known him almost all of his life. Once he answered, Derek hurriedly told him what happened and the vet was soon greeting them and letting Derek carry Stiles inside.

Deaton checked Stiles over, to make sure he was healing well, before turning back to the worried Derek.

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Derek asked nervously and Deaton gave him a comforting smile.

"He'll be completely fine. But I can't say the same for you if you don't let me treat your wrists." Derek looked down at the ignored welts covering his wrists from where the wolfsbane had burned into his skin. He shook his head.

"You need to look after Stiles."

"Stiles is healing by himself. You are not," Deaton insisted and Derek eventually nodded and allowed Deaton to treat his wounds. "It looks like it's been buried in your skin for quite a while, it might scar," Deaton warned, but Derek didn't care much. After his wrists had been fully treated and bandaged, Deaton handed Derek the mobile phone he'd left on the table. "You need to call Stiles' Dad."

"And tell him what? That I killed my Uncle or that I turned his son into a werewolf?" Derek responded. "He's going to kill me."

"You can tell him that you saved Stiles' live."

"I'm the reason it needed saving in the first place…" Derek said petulantly. Regardless, he took his mobile back, calling the number that Deaton rattled off. The phone barely rung twice before it was being answered.

"Hello?" The person on the other line enquired and Derek took a deep breath.

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Derek Hale… I'm with Deaton and Stiles at the animal clinic..." Derek heard a sigh of relief pass through the connection and he realised that the Sheriff had probably been worrying about Stiles for several hours after he didn't come home.

"Can I talk to him? Stiles, that is." Derek bit the inside of his cheek as he started to feel apprehension over how Stiles' dad would react.

"He's unconscious." There was a pause on the end of the line.

"I'm on my way." After the Sheriff hung up, Derek sat down near where Stiles was laying and waited as he rested his head in his hands. All the emotion from the day was starting to wear Derek down. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes for a moment and didn't open them again until he heard the Sheriff bounding into the clinic. Derek was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was covered in Stiles' blood. Derek stood up as the Sheriff hurried into the room and went straight to Stiles' side.

"What happened?" He demanded as he saw all of the blood covering both Derek's and Stiles' clothes and skin – the only part of Stiles that wasn't caked in flaky blood was where the deep gash had been on his throat, now cleaned by Deaton as he was checking Stiles over. "Why isn't he in the hospital?" The Sheriff continued to question.

"The hospital aren't equipped to deal with this," Deaton answered and the Sheriff eyes landed on Derek with sudden fury.

"What happened? What did you do to my son?" He accused Derek. He stepped forward and grabbed Derek by the front of his shirt " _What did you do_?!" The Sheriff shouted in his face. Derek stayed quiet… he deserved the Sheriff's hatred. It had all been his fault.

" _John_ ," Deaton said calmingly as he stepped in the way and placed a hand on the Sheriff's shoulder. "Derek saved Stiles' life." Stiles' Dad took a step back, he narrowed his eyes at Derek and looked again at Stiles, lying unconscious on the operating table. Derek could see him putting it all together; the biggest evidence being all the blood with no wounds.

"How?" The Sheriff eventually asked.

"I bit him."

"But you're not an Alpha," the Sheriff pretested and Derek sighed, flashing his eyes a bright red.

"I am now." The Sheriff silently sat down next to his son, looking over Stiles as he slept and taking his hand. Derek was tense as he waited for the Sheriff to explode in his face.

"What happened?" The Sheriff asked again instead, which was probably worse. How was Derek supposed to explain all of this? Before he even had the chance to start talking, Stiles started coughing dryly. Derek took a step forward, wanting to be with Stiles and holding his hand as he woke up. But he didn't. Not with the Sheriff in the room. "Stiles? Stiles are you awake?" The Sheriff said softly and Stiles slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad?" Stiles croaked and he coughed again. Deaton handed Stiles a small cup of water, which he sipped for a second before turning and making eye contact with Derek. Stiles smiled at him and the tension Derek had been carrying began to melt.

"I didn't believe you," Stiles said. "When you told me it would be okay… I didn't believe you. I'm sorry, Derek." Tears began to build in Stiles eyes and Derek unconsciously took a step forward.

"That's okay. I didn't believe myself either." Stiles' smile grew and Derek mimicked it. The Sheriff was looking at them strangely and Derek noticed the moment he figure everything out by how his eyes narrowed again in Derek's direction. Derek sighed and walked forward. _Fuck it_ , Derek thought as he took Stiles' free hand in his own. _The Sheriff already knew and so what was the point in pretending they weren't together?_ Derek was tired of pretending. He realised suddenly that he wouldn't have to anymore; him and Stiles could finally start dating opening now that Stiles was a lower class werewolf. Derek raised Stiles' hand to his mouth and placed a long chaste kiss on his knuckles.

Just a few hours ago, Derek had thought he had nothing left; that he had lost everything and everyone who he cared about. But he had Stiles again and he knew, deep in his soul, that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You know, this was only supposed to be 5k words max… now it's over 9k and I still feel like there's so much more to do. I have a few more ideas brewing for a sequel… but I don't know if I should write it or not… what're your opinions? (It's perfectly okay for you to tell me this is crap and you don't want more)


End file.
